The Force Unleashed (Videospiel)
The Force Unleashed ist ein Videospiel, das von LucasArts im großen Stil angekündigt wurde. In Europa ist es nach mehrmaligen Verschiebungen am 18. September 2008 erschienen. Handlung The Force Unleashed spielt zwischen Die Rache der Sith und Eine neue Hoffnung. Der dunkle Sith Darth Vader zweifelt an der Art, Dinge so zu regeln wie es sein Meister Darth Sidious tut. Er entdeckt den Betrug, den ihm der Imperator zugefügt hat, doch er weiß, dass es für eine Umkehr zu spät ist. Er beschließt, im Geheimen einen Schüler auszubilden. Diesen trainiert er unter harten Foltermethoden, um ihm die Macht der dunklen Seite beizubringen. Schließlich beauftragt er den Schüler damit, die überlebenden Jedi auszulöschen. Doch das ist nur eine Methode, um den Schüler stärker werden zu lassen, damit er später an Vaders Seite gegen den Imperator kämpfen kann. Niemand darf von dem geheimen Schüler wissen, besonders nicht der Imperator. Dadurch muss der Schüler ständig auf der Hut sein und keine Zeugen am Leben lassen. Ihm wird dabei von der Pilotin Juno Eclipse und dem Holodroiden PROXY geholfen, die ihn bei seinen Reisen in der Rogue Shadow unterstützen. Missionen Mission auf Kashyyyk Diese Mission ist ein Tutorial. Der Spieler kriegt noch Anweisungen welche Tasten er drücken muss und was zu tun ist. In dieser Mission spielt man als Darth Vader. Der Imperator schickt Vader um Kento Marek, einen flüchtigen Jedi, ausfindig zu machen und zu töten. Der dunkle Lord kämpft sich durch die Truppen der Wookiees bis zu dem besagten flüchtigen Jedi. Es kommt zum Kampf, welchen Vader für sich entscheiden kann. Bevor er seinen Kontrahenten mit seinem Lichtschwert töten kann, gelingt es Galen Marek, dem kleinen Sohn Kento Mareks, das Lichtwert Vaders mit der Macht zu sich schweben zulassen. Vader tötet Kento Marek durch seinen Macht-Schub und wendet sich Galen zu. Vader erkennt in Galen eine starke Präsens der Macht und nimmt ihn im Geheimen als Schüler auf. Vader plant den Imperator zu stürzen, weshalb niemand von seinem Schüler wissen darf. Er gibt Marek den Decknamen Starkiller. Mission in der TIE-Jäger-Produktionsstätte auf Nar Shaddaa Der Spieler schlüpft in die Rolle des Galen Marek. Es sind mittlerweile 10 Jahre vergangen nachdem Darth Vader Galen Marek als Schüler aufgenommen hat. Vader lässt ihn stärker werden, indem Marek seine "Aufträge" erfüllt. Einer dieser Aufträge besteht darin, den Jedi-Meister Rahm Kota zu töten und als Zeichen seines Sieges Vader Kotas Lichtschwert zu bringen. Der ergraute Jedi ist Vader schon lange ein Dorn im Auge gewesen. Kota griff dann die TIE-Jäger-Produktionsstätte über Nar Shaddaa an, um die Aufmerksamkeit Vaders auf sich zu ziehen. Wie erwartet reagiert Vader und sendet seinen geheimen Schüler aus, um Kotas Plan zu vereiteln. Die Mission stellt sich als "erste wahre Prüfung" heraus. Galen Marek kämpft sich durch die Miliz, mit der Kota die Werft eingenommen hatte und stellt sich Kota im Kontrollraum. Jener Jedi-Meister ist überrascht, einen Jungen anzutreffen und nicht Vader persönlich. Kota versucht während des Kampfes Marek zu läutern und zu bekehren. Jedoch soll es eine grundlegende Veränderung in den Absichten Kotas geben. Nach der Niederlage gegen Starkiller sieht Kota in der Zukunft seines Kontrahenten sich selber voraus. Die Verwirrtheit Kotas nutzt Starkiller aus, um ihn mit seinem Lichtschwert zu blenden. Schließlich wirft der geheime Schüler Kota durch die Sichtfenster ins All, im Glauben er sei tot. Starkiller bringt Vader das Lichtwert des anscheinend toten Jedi-Meisters. Vader erteilt seinem geheimen Schüler einen neuen Auftrag: Er sollte Kazdan Paratus auf Raxus Prime aufsuchen und töten; lediglich um wieder an Stärke zu gewinnen. Mission auf Raxus Prime Starkiller fliegt mit Juno und PROXY an Bord der Rogue Shadow nach Raxus Prime um seinen Auftrag auszuführen. Um nicht all zu viel Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen setzt Juno Galen mit genügend Abstand zum Schrotttempel auf dem Planeten ab. Juno selber fliegt wieder zurück ins All und wartet auf weitere Befehle von Starkiller. Der junge Schüler kommt ohne weitere Schwierigkeiten gegen die Arbeitsdroiden und die lebendigen Gauner voran. Selbst ein Schrotttitan kann den Machtblitzen des Jungen nicht standhalten. Es dauert nicht allzu lange, bis er auf Paratus trifft. Es entbrennt ein Kampf zwischen den beiden, Lichtschwert gegen Lichtlanze. Paratus unterliegt Starkiller und dieser schleudert den Unterlegenen gegen eine Mauer und tötet ihn mit dem Lichtschwert. Paratus war tot und die Mission erledigt. Wieder an Bord der Rogue Shadow unterrichtet Starkiller seinem Meister über den Erfolg der Mission. Darth Vader erteilt seinem Schüler die letzte und wahrscheinlich schwerste Mission. Seine Spione hatten Shaak Ti auf Felucia ausfindig machen können. Sie war nach der Order 66 dort abgetaucht und hatte sich ihre eigene Miliz aus Einheimischen aufgebaut. Mission auf Felucia Starkiller lässt sich auf einem riesigen Pilz absetzen. Er bahnt sich seinen Weg durch die blühenden Wälder Felucias. Shaak Ti konnte die Felucianer zur Hellen Seite bekehren und die Dunkle Seite komplett verschwinden lassen. Jene Einwohner des Planeten sehen in Starkiller - verständlicher Weise - ihren Feind und greifen den Sith-Schüler an, jedoch vergebens. Selbst Rancors können ihn nicht aufhalten. Der Sith-Lehrling ruft Shaak Ti am Rande einer Grube zum Kampf auf. Schon bald stellt sich heraus, dass sich in der Grube ein uralter, riesengroßer Sarlaac befindet. Ein Kampf zwischen dem ehemaligen Mitglied des Jedi-Ordens und Starkiller ist unvermeidbar. Shaak Ti erklärt Starkiller, dass er sich entscheiden könne, welchen Weg der Macht er einschlägt. Die Togruta geht zum letzten Schlag über; Starkiller kann abwehren und bemerkt erst im nächsten Augenblick, dass sein Kontrahent sich auf Starkillers Klinge aufgespießt hat. Der leblose Körper fällt in die Grube des Sarlaac. Euphorisiert kehrt er zur Rogue Shadow zurück. An Bord der Exekutor Darth Vader ruft seinen Schüler zu sich. Als Starkiller neben seinen Meister tritt und aus dem Sichtfenster späht, sieht er eine Flotte von Sternzerstörern, die des Imperators. Freudig über einen baldigen Kampf spürt er das Lichtschwert seines Meisters im Rücken. Vader stieß tatsächlich seine rote Klinge hinterrücks in den Körper seines geheimen Schülers. Vader gibt PROXY den Befehl mit der Übertragung des Hologramms des Imperators anzufangen. Darth Sidious ist ungehalten über Vaders Schüler gewesen und befiehlt dem Sith-Lord Starkiller zu töten. Jegliches Flehen an seinem Meister versagt, als der Körper des Jungen durch das Sichtfenster geschleudert wurde und in der Dunkelheit des Alls verschwand. Die Empirical Als der tot geglaubte Mann zu sich kam, nahm er die Stimme seines Meisters war. Vader erklärte, dass der Imperator ihn zum Handeln gezwungen hatte und da er nun für tot gehalten wird, könne Vader sich in aller Ruhe auf das Attentat auf Sidious vorbereiten, wenn Starkiller sich ihm anschließe. Starkiller tat wie ihm geheißen und nahm Vaders Angebot an. Die Übertragung wurde unterbrochen. Aus Vader wurde wieder PROXY. Er erklärte Starkiller, dass er sich an Bord der Empirical im Dominus-System befand. Die Rogue Shadow wurde abgefangen und in den Hangar verfrachtet. Eine Frage brannte den jungen Mann unter den Fingernägeln. Wie es um den Gesundheitszustand Junos bestand. Der Roboter erklärte, dass Juno wohlauf in einer Arrestzelle befand. Plötzlich ertönte ein Alarm - das Schiff drohte in die Dominus-Sonne zu stürzen. Es blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit. Er griff nach einem Lichtschwert an der Wand und machte sich auf die Suche nach Juno. Auf seinem Weg kamen ihm überraschender Weise Miliz-Truppen entgegen und griffen Starkiller an. Bereit ließ Starkiller die Klinge seines Schwertes aufleuchten. Es war das Schwert von Rahm Kota, dem getöten Jedi. Nach etlichen kurzen Kämpfen fand er Juno auf. Er musste sie so schnell wie möglich in den Hangar, an Bord der Rogue Shadow schaffen, um zu fliehen. Durch einen Hyperraumsprung konnten sie dem drohenden Unheil entfliehen. Während der Fluchtaktion wurde Starkiller klar, dass er am Imperator Rache nehmen werde. Weil Rahm Kota vorausgesehen hatte das er in der Zukunft von Starkiller eine essenzielle Rolle spielen würde, vermutete Galen das Kota noch lebte. So flogen sie nach Nar Shadda um Kota zu suchen. Suche nach Rahm Kota Nach einer ergebnislosen Suche auf Nar Shaddaa nach Rahm Kota kam ihnen zu Ohren, dass sich auf Bespin ein Säufer trotz Blindheit selber das Glas füllen konnte, ohne etwas zu verschütten. Tatsächlich fand Starkiller den tot geglaubten Jedi-Meister in einer Bar namens Vapor Room vor. Er bat ihn um Hilfe im Kampf gegen das Imperium. Die Ruhe währte nur kurz. Ein Spion informierte die Sturmtruppe über das Auftauchen Starkillers auf Bespin. Starkiller riet Kota dazu, so schnell wie möglich zur Rogue Shadow zu gelangen, während der junge Mann sich mit der Horde beschäftigt. Wieder an Bord seines Schiffes erklärte Kota das weitere Vorgehen. Starkiller sollte auf Kashyyyk nach Kotas Kontaktmann im Senat suchen und ihn überzeugen, ihm im Kampf gegen das Imperium zu helfen. Die Suche auf Kashyyyk Abgesetzt in den Schattenlanden bahnte sich Starkiller seinen Weg durch die Flora Kashyyyks. Er erreichte einen großen Hügel; der Standpunkt einer Festung gleichenden Stützpunktes. Der Sith-Lehrling konnte grob abschätzen wie viel Abwehreinheiten - Sturmtruppen und AT-ST - dort patrouillierten. Der Jedi bediente sich des Macht-Gedankentricks, um Informationen über den Weltraumlift zu beschaffen und Eintritt zur Festung erhielt. Ihm stürmte direkt die Miliz des Imperiums entgegen. Ohne große Mühe und unter Einsatzes der Mach-Blitze gelang es dem jungen Schüler schließlich, in den Konferenzraum zu gelangen, wo er Leia Organa in Begleitung von R2-D2 antraf. Die junge Frau gab ihm zu verstehen, dass sie den Lift bewache. R2-D2 projizierte ein Bild des Liftes an die Wand. Dabei legte er die Schwachstellen frei. Starkiller müsse lediglich die Verankerungen zerstören, damit eine Kettenreaktion ausgelöst würde. Leia kehrte danach mit R2-D2 wieder an Bord ihres Shuttles zurück. Mit gezücktem Lichtschwert machte sich Starkiller an die Arbeit. Eine der Stützen konnte er mit Hilfe der Macht einreißen. Als ihm sich drei TIE-Jäger näherten, ließ er die Maschinen an den verbliebenden drei Stützen zerschellen. Doch damit nicht genug; der modifizierter AT-ST von Ozzik Sturn stellte sich ihm in den Weg. Nach einem erbitterten Kampf schleuderte der angehende Sith-Lord die Maschine gegen den Weltraumlift, worauf der Weltraumlift, samt AT-ST unter einer gewaltige Feuerwalze begraben wurde. Die Rogue Shadow landete neben Starkiller und lud ihn auf. An Bord wurde er von Rahm Kota aufgeklärt, dass sich Bail Organga seit seinem Besuch auf Felucia nicht mehr gemeldet hatte. Das neue Ziel der Reise stand fest. Suche nach Bail Organa Die Rogue Shadow landete nicht unweit eines großen Pilzes auf Felucia. Starkiller machte sich auf den Weg, Senator Bail Organa ausfindig zu machen. Schnell erkannte er, dass die Imperialen Truppen sich auf dem Planeten nieder gelassen hatten. Kurz bevor er die Truppen bekämpfen wollte, bekam er ungewöhnliche Hilfe. Truppen der Rebellen töteten die Soldaten des Imperiums. Erstaunt über die ungewollte Hilfe wendete sich Starkiller an die Rebellen. Jedoch musste er auch seine "Gehilfen" töten, da er keine Zeugen hinterlassen soll. Auf seinem weiteren Weg metzelte Starkiller sowohl Imperielle Truppen, als auch Truppen der Rebellen gleichermaßen nieder. Er gelangte zu einem Stützpunkt des Galaktischen Imperiums. Unter Mithilfe seines Lichtschwertes gelang es dem jungen Sith sich durch die Miliz zu kämpfen und zu einer Landeplattform zu gelangen. Er traf auf einen Piloten des Imperiums. Starkiller nutzte seinen Macht-Gedankentricks, um dem Soldaten die nötigen Informationen über den Aufenthaltsort Organas zu entlocken. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Maris Brood, eine Schülerin Shaak Tis, den Senator gefangen hielt. Auf dem weiteren Weg besiegte der junge Sith Truppen der Guten sowie der Bösen Seite, 2 Rancoren und Felucianer. Starkiller kam an eine dunkle Stelle zwischen ein Dutzend großen Pilzen. Maris Brood stellte sich ihm in den Weg. Die junge Zabrak war der dunkeln Seite der Macht verfallen, bevor Shaak Ti den Planeten läutern konnte. Brood ließ die Klingen ihrer Tonfa-Lichtschwerter aufleuchten und bereitete sich auf einen Angriff vor. Starkiller konnte abwehren und sie sich mit einem Machtschub vom Leibe halten. Kurz bevor der Kampf sich dem Ende näherte, zog Brood ihr größtes Ass aus dem Ärmel; ein gezähmter, durch die Macht kontrollierter Rancor. Die Bestie war jedoch den Machtblitzen von Starkiller nicht gewachsen und so konnte der junge Sith einen weiteren Sieg für sich verzeichnen. Der Kampf mit Maris Brood fand nach kräftezehrenden Auseinandersetzungen ein Ende. Starkiller konnte Brood entwaffnen. Sie flehte um Gnade nicht getötet zu werden. Starkiller schenkte ihr die Freiheit und ließ sie laufen. Maris Brood floh in die dunklen Wälder und wurde seit dem nicht mehr gesehen. Starkiller konnte Senator Bail Organa unverletzt an Bord der Rogue Shadow bringen. Um dem Imperium zu zeigen, wie ernst Starkiller es meinte, bekam er von Rahm Kota den Aufrag, die Sternzerstörer-Werft auf Raxus Prime aufzusuchen. Die Zerstörungsaktion auf Raxus Prime Vader meinte zu Starkiller dass man die Sternzerstörer-Werft auf Raxus Prime zerstören müsse, damit das Imperium noch schwächer werden würde. Also begab sich der junge Schüler nach Raxus Prime. Dort kämpfte er sich durch Imperiale Truppen um zu Drexl Roosh zu gelangen, einem rodianischem Schrotthändler. Roosh stand kurz davor Starkiller zu erschießen, als jener zum Angriff überging und Rooshs Leute tötete. Roosh starb bei dem Versuch, mit einem Jet-Pack zu fliehen. Starkiller gelang es, die Kanone auf Raxus Prime so umzuprogrammieren, dass sie auf die Schiffe hoch über ihnen feuerte, um diese zu zerstören. Allerdings nicht ungefährlich: Eines der abgeschossenen Schiffe drohte auf die Rogue Shadow zu fallen. Kota befahl Starkiller mit Hilfe der Macht das Schiff in einen Graben zu befördern. Unter extremer Anstrengung schaffte es der junge Sith tatsächlich das Schiff in den nächstgelegenen Graben zu befördern. Danach zerstörte er den Kern der Werft, einen hochintelligenten Computer, um den Auftrag zu Vaders voller Zufriedenheit fertigzustellen. Die Suche in der Wolkenstadt Um einen nächsten mächtigen Verbündeten zu finden musste Starkiller sich in die Wolkenstadt über Bespin begeben. Dort soll sich Garm Bel Iblis aufhalten. Die Mission stellte sich jedoch schwieriger heraus als eigentlich angenommen. Iblis wurde von dem Kriminellen Chop'aa Notimo, einem mandalorianischem Kopfgeldjäger, gefangen genommen. Starkiller blieb nichts anderes übrig als sich durch die Schergen des Mandalorianers zu kämpfen und den Kopfgeldjäger zur Strecke zu bringen. Allerdings würde auch dieses Ziel schwierig werden. Notimo hatte sich einen Basilisk-Kriegsdroiden angeschafft, auf dem er Starkiller attackierte. Der Droide hielt den Machtblitzen des jungen Mannes nicht stand und sank nach einem kurzen Kampf in seine Einzelteile zusammen. Nach dem Starkiller Notimo getötet hatte, wurde es Zeit mit Iblis an Bord der Rogue Shadow zurückzukehren. Das Abkommen von Corellia Diese Mission ist nur eine Sequenz; der Spieler hat keinen Einfluss auf das Spiel! Starkiller hatte sich der Hellen Seite der Macht zugewandt und seinen ursprünglichen Namen Galen Marek angenommen. Marek wohnte der Unterzeichnung des Abkommens von Corellia (auch als Vertrag von Corellia bekannt) bei, genauso wie Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Leia (Hologramübertragung) und Garm Bel Iblis. Die Feierlichkeiten wurden jedoch von einem Überraschungsangriff von Darth Vaders Truppen gestört. Marek versucht mit aller Kraft die Truppen zurück zutreiben, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Vader ließ mit dem Macht-Schub den jungen Sith an den Rand einer Klippe fliegen. Marek konnte sich an einem Felsvorsprung festhalten. Gerade als Vader seinem geheimen Schüler den Gnadenstoß geben wollte, stürmte Obi-Wan Kenobi heran und zwang Vader dazu, zu parieren. Nachdem Vader mehrere Angriffe seines alten Meisters abwehren konnte, erdolchte der Sith-Lord den Jedi. Wie sich herausstellte, war Obi-Wan lediglich eine Projektion PROXYs. Vader drehte sich um, um seinem Schüler zu töten, dieser hatte sich jedoch bereits den Abgrund hinunter fallen lassen. Erschöpft wurde er von der Rogue Shadow an einem Felsvorsprung aufgenommen. Vader ließ daraufhin Iblis, Bail und Leia Organa und Mon Mothma gefangen nehmen und an Bord des Todessterns bringen, wo der Imperator über ihr Schicksal entscheiden würde. Endkampf auf dem Todesstern An Bord der Rogue Shadow wurde Starkiller klar, dass er nur eine Marionette des Dunklen Lords ist. Er fasste den Entschluss, Darth Vader zu stürzen und seine Freunde zu befreien. Abgesetzt auf einer Rampe an Bord des Todessterns kämpfte Starkiller sich durch die Besatzung des Todessterns. Imperiale Truppen sowie Generäle waren vor seiner Klinge nicht sicher. Angekommen im Thronsaal des Imperators wartete Vader bereits auf seinen (mittlerweile ehemaligen) Schüler. Die beiden kämpften verbissen. Starkiller gelang es, das Atemgerät und die Maske des Dunklen Lords zu beschädigen. Durch einen Machtschub wurde Vader durch eine Wand in den nächsten Raum befördert. Starkiller sah, wie der Imperator Iblis, die Organas, Mon Mothma und Rahm Kota in diesem Raum gefangen hielt. Er musste sich entscheiden, wen von den beiden er töten soll. Entweder Vader oder Sidious... Szenario 1 In Szenario 1 kämpft man gegen den Imperator. Am Anfang des Kampfes war der Schüler weit unterlegen, bis er erkannte dass er nur im Lichtschwertkampf gegen Sidious bestehen konnte. Galen ging zum Angriff über, nun konnte der Imperator nicht mehr seine machtvollen Machtblitze abfeuern. Nach einem längeren Kampf konnte Galen den Imperator entwaffnen. Als letzte Chance schoss der Imperator Machtblitzte ab. Nach kleinerer Anstrengung und Zuhilfenahme des Lichtschwertes konnte Galen die erste Welle abblocken. Mit hoher Anstrengung blockte Galen auch die zweite Welle. Dann kam die dritte und stärkste Welle welche Galen unter übermenschlicher Anstrengung zurückschlug. Nun war Sidious handlungsunfähig. Als der Schüler ihn töten wollte, hielt Rahm Kota ihn ab und Galen gehorchte. Als Galen dem Imperator den Rücken zukehrte erhob sich Sidious und streckte Galen mit einen Machtblitz von enormer Stärke nieder. Der Schüler hielt diese solange ab, bis Rahm Kota und die inzwischen angekommene Juno fliehen konnten. Auf der Rogue Shadow wird nun endgültig die Rebellenallianz gegründet. Zur Erinnerung an Galen Mareks "Heldentaten" wählte man das heute noch charakteristische Emblem. Szenario 2 In Szenario 2 kämpft man gegen Vader. Der deutlich geschwächte Vader stellte keine große Gefahr dar, daher war der Kampf schnell zu Ende. Nun wurde Galen vom Imperator aufgefordert sich Vader zu entledigen. Aber Galen griff den Imperator an. Der aber parierte und warf Stangen mit Hilfe der Macht gegen Galen, Kota, Bail, Vader und Juno. Dieser Angriff kostete allen das Leben außer Marek. Dessen Körper wird rekonstruiert und ab dann arbeitet er als Attentäter für Sidious. Jedi Tempel (DLC) Der Schüler ist auf den Spuren seines Vaters, dazu reist er zum zerstörten Jeditempel auf Coruscant. Er kommt an und wird sofort von Sturmtruppen aufgehalten, die er erledigt. Als er sie besiegt hat muss er mit der Macht das Tor des Jedi-Tempels öffnen, indem er zwei Lichtschwerter von zwei Skulpturen kreuzt. Drinnen angekommen muss er abermals Sturmtruppen angreifen, dies erledigt sieht er sein Ziel, doch er muss erst den Weg frei machen. Die Brücke zur Bibliothek war getrennt worde, zusätzlich war eine gigantische Skulptur in der Schlucht und verhinderte das weiterkommen. Nun musste Starkiller zwei Dinge tun: Zum einen die Skulptur zerstören, dafür geht er eine Gang entlang und tötet auf dem Weg wieder eine Masse an Sturmtruppen. Auf einer Plattform angekommen zerschmettert er die Unterseite der Figur, wodurch diese nach unten stürzt. Als zweites muss er die Brücke wieder aufrichten. Dazu muss er durch die alte Trainingskammer, wo sich ihm zahlreiche Trainingsdroiden in den Weg stellten und er sie besiegen musste. Nach seinem Sieg konnte er von einer kleinen Plattform aus die Brücke wieder aufrichten. Er konnte endlich zu seinem Ziel gehen. In der Jedibibliothek findet er eine Jedi-Holocron und berührt es und sein Vater erscheint als Hologramm. Dieser trägt ihm auf, dass er die Prüfung des Verstandes lösen muss um seinem Ich näher zu kommen. Kurz darauf findet Starkiller sich in einer Halle wieder wo er verschieden Rätsel lösen muss. Am Ende wartet ein Gegner auf ihn: Er selbts, bloß mutiert und vom Bösen gefressen. Marek besiegt sein Böses Ich und wacht aus der Vision auf. Er hat das Böse in sich bezwungen. Charaktere *Bail Organa *Darth Sidious *Darth Vader *Chop'aa Notimo *Darth Desolous *Darth Phobos *Drexl Roosh *Galen Marek *Garm Bel Iblis *Jabba *Juno Eclipse *Kazdan Paratus *Kento Marek *Kleef *Leia Organa *Lobot *Maris Brood *Mon Mothma *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Ozzik Sturn *PROXY *R2-D2 *Rahm Kota *Shaak Ti Schauplätze *Bespin (Wolkenstadt) *Corellia *Coruscant *Despayre (Todesstern) *Felucia *Kashyyyk *Nar Shaddaa (TIE-Jäger-Produktionsstätte) *Raxus Prime Spezies *Aleena *Duros *Felucianer *Gamorreaner *Gran *Gungans *Hutts *Jawas *Menschen *Nautolaner *Pau'aner *Rodianer *Talz *Theelin *Togruta *Twi'leks *Ugnaughts *Weequays *Whiphiden *Wookiees *Zabrak Kreaturen *Rancor *Sarlacc Raumschiffe *''Empirical'' *''Exekutor'' *''Imperium''-Klasse *''Lambda''-Klasse *''Rogue Shadow'' *''Sheathipede''-Klasse *TIE-Jäger Freischaltbares Durch das Eingeben von Codes an Bord der Rogue Shadow kann man je nach Version verschiedene Bonis freischalten. Man kann durch die Cheats in das Kostüm eines anderen gelangen, behält aber den Stil (das Lichtschwert am Rücken) auch in den Zwischensequenzen wird das Kostüm nicht gewechselt. Man kann in den jeweiligen Leveln Jedi Holocrone finden, die besondere Gegenstände enthalten, wie Kostüme oder Lichtschwertkristalle, welche in den bekannten Farben und drei verschieden Zuständen existieren. Normal, Instabil und Komprimiert. Xbox360 und PS3 Cheats Wii, PS2 und PSP Cheats DS Cheats Ultimat Sith-Edition George Lucas kündigte auf der Comic-Con 2009 die Ultimat Sith-Edition an. Diese soll auch auf dem PC rauskommen. Auf der Special-Edtion enthalten sind alle Add-on's und ein zusätzlicher Level, der nur in dieser Spielfassung enthalten ist. Erhältlich sein wird die Version pünktlich zum Weihnachtsgeschäft. Handyspiel Eine besondere Auskopplung von The Force Unleashed bietet das Handyspiel. Das Spiel das lediglich für Nokia N-Gage 2.0 taugliche Handys verfügbar sein wird, wurde im Dezember 2007 indirekt mit einem Trailer angekündigt und schließlich in einer offiziellen Stellungnahme bestätigt. Verantwortlich für das Spiel das ebenfalls 2008 erscheint sind Universomo, eine finnische Firma die auf das Herstellen von Handyspielen spezialisiert ist, und THQ Wireless. Das Spiel verwendet die Cell Weaver Technologie, die eine für Handys gute Grafik erlangen kann. Technik Die Technik setzt sich aus drei Physiksimulationen zusammen: Havok, Euphoria und DMM. Havok ermöglicht die Bewegung einer großen Anzahl von Objekten. Beispiel: Der Spieler sieht auf der Brücke vor sich einige Gegner und entfacht einen starken Machtstoß. Dank Havok werden nicht nur die vor ihm stehenden Gegner weggeschleudert, auch die Brücke zerfällt auf realistische Art in Einzelteile. Fällt ein Brückenpfeiler auf ein anderes Objekt, wird auch dieses reagieren. Je nach Stellung des Spielers und Stärke des Machtstoßes fallen die Auswirkungen anders aus. Das Euphoria-Animationsystem wurde von der britischen Firma „Natural Motion“ entwickelt. Euphoria ist für das Verhalten der Gegner zuständig und verleiht ihnen daher Muskeln und künstliche Intelligenz, wodurch die Gegner schnell reagieren können. Beispiel: Der Spieler nimmt mit der Macht einen Gegner auf und wirbelt ihn durch die Luft. Dank Euphoria wird der Gegner versuchen, sich an einem anderen Gegner oder einem anderen Objekt in der Umgebung festzuhalten. Das DMM-Schadensystem (Digital Molecular Matter, zu dt. Digitale Molekulare Materie) wurde von der schweizerischen Firma „Pixelux Entertainment“ entwickelt. DMM ist für die realistische Darstellung und Beschaffenheit aller Materien im Spiel zuständig. Beispiel: Der Spieler wirft einen Gegner mit der Macht gegen eine Glasscheibe. Diese zersplittert realistisch unter Berücksichtigung des Gewichts, Wurfwinkels, der Schnelligkeit und Größe des Gegners. Da diese Faktoren bei jedem Bruch oder Explosion unterschiedlich ausfallen, wird das Material nie auf die selbe Art zerbrechen. Merchandising The Force Unleashed ist nicht nur ein Spiel, sondern es wurden bereits gleichnamige Romane und Comics angekündigt. Ein vergleichbares Multimedia-Projekt von Lucasfilm war „Shadows of the Empire“, das im Jahr 1996 veröffentlicht wurde. *The Force Unleashed (Roman) *The Force Unleashed (Comic) *The Force Unleashed (Merchandise) *The Force Unleashed (Webstrip) *The Force Unleashed: The Art of the Game *Star Wars Miniatures: The Force Unleashed Das Spiel wurde ursprünglich für November 2007 angekündigt und sollte das Highlight des 30-jährigen Jubiläums der Star-Wars-Saga werden. Doch der Termin konnte nicht eingehalten werden und wurde auf das Frühjahr 2008 verschoben. Mittlerweile wurde das Spiel auf den 19. September 2008 verschoben. Produktionstagebuch Auf der offiziellen Seite von The Force Unleashed gibt es in unregelmäßigen Abständen ein sogenanntes Produktionstagebuch, das über den aktuellen Stand der Entwicklung berichtet. Dieses Tagebuch wird fortgeführt von Brett Rector, dem Assistenz-Produzenten von The Force Unleashed. Originalsynchronsprecher *Sam Witwer --- Starkiller *Zeb Drees --- Starkiller als Kind *Adrienne Wilkinson --- Maris Brood *Nathalie Cox --- Juno Eclipse *Cully Fredrickson --- Rahm Kota *Terrence Carson --- Darth Vader *Cam Clarke --- Obi-Wan Kenobi *Catherine Taber --- Prinzessin Leia *Kari Wahlgren --- Darth Phobas *Kari Wahlgren --- Aayla Secura Bildergalerie Ingamescreens und Artworks Bild:Naboo downfall.jpg Bild:Crash ForceUnleashed.jpg Bild:Throw ForceUnleashed.jpg Bild:Force unleashed2.jpg Bild:Tantrum ForceUnleashed.jpg Bild:Forceunleashed.jpg Bild:TFUForcePush.jpg Bild:TFU-FightShaakTi.jpg Bild:TFU AT-ST.jpg Bild:TFU-DarthVader.jpg Bild:PROXY.jpeg Bild:Rogue Shadow.jpg Bild:Marisbrood2.jpg Bild:Shaak Ti TheForceUnleashed.jpg Bild:SecretApprentice.jpg Bild:Force jabba.jpg Bild:JunoEclipse.jpg Bild:FeluciaForceUnleashed.jpg Bild:ShaakTi tfu.jpg Quellen *Offizielle TFU Seite *IGN.com *IMDB.com *Mehr Synchronsprecher und Release bekannt *Neue Namen und Synchronsprecherin *http://lucasarts.com/company/release/news20090724.html Weblinks *Celebration Europe Panel *Offizielle TFU Seite *Gametrailers.com (Videos hier) *Übersetzte Produktionstagebücher Force Unleashed, The en:Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (video game) it:Star Wars: Il Potere della Forza nl:Star Wars: The Force Unleashed fi:Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (videopeli)